Your Mother is Coming, Sebastian!
by Azalea 'Renai' Maurish
Summary: Ibu Sebastian baru saja datang dari pinggiran Inggris, mengunjungi anaknya yang bersekolah di London—dan malah menjadi disaster bagi Sebastian! Drama family, two-shots, RnR? :3


"Jadi begitu. Titip salam ya, untuknya."

"Sip. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sebastian. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, dan stop menjadi _badboy_."

"...kau terdengar seperti Ibu, tahu."

"Ahahahaha, omong-omong soal ibu, katanya beliau akan datang mengunjungimu."

"A-APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**Your Mother is Coming, Sebastian!**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji **Belongs To** All The Respectful Holders**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

Ibu Sebastian baru saja datang dari pinggiran Inggris, mengunjungi anaknya yang bersekolah di London_—_dan malah menjadi _disaster_ bagi Sebastian! Drama family, two-shots, RnR? :3

**| Family | Drama | Two-Shots | OOC | Contains OC Seth/Kirill |**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau pasti tidak serius, 'kan?!" teriak Sebastian. Maksudnya, hampir berteriak. Ia terkejut mendapat kabar begitu ketika kakaknya menelepon dari Swiss—kakaknya kerja menjadi dokter bedah disana.

"Duh ya ampun, tentu saja ya! Sudah sana, daripada marah-marah denganku, bereskan dan sembunyikan buku-buku pornomu, atau kondom bekas pakai, hahaha~" tawa kakaknya, dari seberang telepon. Wajah Sebastian langsung memerah, antara marah dan malu kakaknya mengatakan begitu. Jika saja kakaknya ada didepannya, ia pasti sudah meninjunya sekuat tenaga.

"Seth ini serius, benar ibu akan datang?" desak Sebastian, masih ingin mengkonfirmasi berita menghebohkan tersebut. Kakaknya yang mendengar kecemasan adiknya tersebut lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil.

Tapi belum sempat kakaknya menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu apartemen milik Sebastian. Sebastian menoleh kaget.

"Siapa sih?" gumam Sebastian. Seth terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin itu ibu. Daaah adikku sayang~ aku sebenarnya hendak mengatakan 'jangan nakal ya' tapi oops, kau sudah terlanjur brengsek, hahaha~" dan sambungan teleponnya langsung mati. Sebastian mengutuk saudaranya tersebut sementara bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ia kemudian menatap siapa yang datang dari _hole-peek—_mata cokelat kemerahannya langsung terbelalak sedikit melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Itu ibunya!

Sebastian agak terkejut saat ibunya memencet bel sekali lagi karena tidak sabar—membuat suara bel itu terasa menggelegar didengar sedekat itu. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut langsung membuka pintunya.

"Eh, ibu..." sapa Sebastian, agak gugup. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Halo, Little-Sebas! Ibu rindu sekali padamu~" kata ibunya sambil memeluk Sebastian. Sebastian langsung kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk begitu.

"Eh bu, kalau hendak kesini harusnya kabari dulu... dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"protes Sebastian dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Little-Sebas itu lucu!"

Ibu Sebastian tinggal di pinggiran Inggris, dekat daerah pegunungan—disanalah rumah masa kecil Sebastian dan kakaknya, Seth. Ayah mereka sudah meninggal ketika mereka masih remaja dan hanya menyisakan asuransi pendidikan yang akan membiayai kuliah mereka—sementara ibu mereka bekerja sampingan sebagai penulis novel.

Masa sekolah Sebastian dan Seth dihabiskan disana, mereka terpaut 7 tahun—dan ketika kuliah, mereka harus hijrah ke kota. Sekarang Sebastian sudah berusia 21 tahun dan tengah menjalani kuliah di London jurusan arsitektur, semester akhir. Sedang kakaknya, yang berusia 28 tahun telah lulus kedokteran bagian internal—langsung diterima kerja di Swiss dan menetap disana.

Seth memiliki rambut perunggu halus agak ikal, menurunkan genetik ayah mereka, sementara Sebastian memiliki rambut hitam lurus seperti ibunya. Mata si sulung juga berwarna hijau seperti ayah mereka, sementara si bungsu memiliki berwarna cokelat gelap. Cokelat itu bercampur dengan warna lain, hingga mendapat kesan kalau warna mata Sebastian agak kemerahan.

Dan tentu saja terimakasih atas gen istimewa dari ayah mereka, wajah mereka jadi rupawan. Tubuhnya si sulung Seth yang menjulang setinggi 190cm sementara si bungsu 186cm—dengan postur atletis.

Seth memiliki golongan darah B, sementara Sebastian itu O. Yup, jika kalian percaya personaliti golongan darah seperti orang Jepang dan Korea, kalian mungkin akan mengerti mengapa sifat mereka begitu—benar-benar kompak dan berpeluang besar berteman baik, tapi tentu saja ada benar dan tidaknya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya.

"Little-Sebas, kenapa apartemenmu berantakan sekali?!" tiba-tiba, ibu Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya dan berjalan nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Sebastian langsung salah tingkah.

"Ano, baru saja mau aku—"

"Pakaian kotor berantakan sana-sini! Dan apa ini? Kau makan burger dan mie instan? Pasti kau memakannya setiap hari! Kau 'kan harusnya makan makanan yang bergizi! Jangan makan yang banyak penyedap rasa begini, ini zat adiktif!" omel ibu Sebastian lagi—dengan nada yang membuat kuping gatal. Sebastian mengerang seraya mengacak rambut hitam halusnya.

"Duh ibu, itu karena aku sib—"

"Pokoknya, ibu periksa apartemen kamu! Untung saja ibu datang!" gerutu wanita tersebut, tidak sabar—dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur bersiap melakukan inspeksi dadakan. Sebastian dengan cemas mengikuti ibunya ke dapur.

Di dapur, Ibu Sebastian langsung membuka pintu lemari es dan berteriak dramatis seakan-akan isi kulkas tersebut kepala manusia yang diawetkan. Oke, itu terdengar seperti FF Strange saya (ecieee, promosi~!). Tapi wanita itu memang berteriak demikian karena kaget dengan apa yang memenuhi lemari itu.

"Ya ampun Little-Sebas! Apa-apaan ini?! Semuanya _junk food_! Mau jadi apa anak ibu?! Kau nanti kena kanker, kolesterol jahat, diabetes! Buang semuanya, ibu yang akan masak sekarang! Dasar anak-anak masih saja..." omel sang ibu. Sebastian memijat keningnya.

"Bu, ibu tidak usah repot-repot, aku—"

"Apa? Kau mau membantah ibu? Pokoknya, jangan makan _junk food _lagi hanya karena alasan kau tidak sempat dan terlalu sibuk! Sesibuk apa sih, sampai kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu?!" omel ibu Sebastian lagi, seraya mencari-cari bahan pangan yang menurut beliau 'menyehatkan'.

Sebastian menghela nafas, tidak mau berdebat.

"Untung saja Seth itu dokter, jadi kalau ada apa-apa dia bisa membantumu! Tapi jangan mentang-mentang kakakmu dokter kau jadi seenaknya tidak menjaga kesehatan! Ibu pernah lihat orang yang terkena diabetes, dan ibu tidak mau anak ibu kena begituan! Itu mengerikan, luka sedikit saja bisa menjadi infeksi."

Sebastian menghela nafas lagi, mendengar celotehan sang ibu. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Inggris memang memiliki angka kegemukan dan kesehatan yang memprihatinkan! _Junk food _dimana-mana! Ibu tidak mau anak ibu yang tampan sampai terkena obesitas, terkena penyakit jantung, diabetes, atau lainnya! Pokoknya jangan makan yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Sebastian hanya menghela nafas. Untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada bahan makanan yang benar disini?" keluh ibu Sebastian sambil menutup salah satu lemari kecil. Beliau kemudian menatap Sebastian. "Ayo ikut ibu belanja, kau harus lihat mana makanan yang benar!"

"Eeeh, tapi bu sekitar jam 5 nanti aku ada janji teman—"

"Ini baru jam 4! Lagipula temanmu bisa menunggu. Ayo!" desak ibunya seraya menarik tangan Sebastian.

Sebastian yang malang tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya bisa pasrah diseret sang mama tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**Di Pusat Perbelanjaan...**

"Bu, aku tidak suka daun kol! Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu gunanya untuk apa!" keluh Sebastian, agak jengkel. Ibunya hanya melotot.

"Jangan chicken begitu, Little-Sebas! Kau harus banyak makan sayuran!"

Sebastian mengerang saat dedaunan asing menyebalkan tersebut dimasukkan ke keranjang—bersama barang-barang menyehatkan lainnya, seperti susu, wortel, bayam, tomat, dan sebagainya. Bahkan tofu juga. Sebastian memang pintar masak. Sangat malah. Tapi ia tidak hobi memakan masakannya sendiri apalagi membuat masakan vegetarian seperti keinginan ibunya!

Sebastian lebih suka daging-dagingan seperti domba, kelinci, kalkun, sapi, dan sebagainya. Atau _dessert_ seperti _shortcake__—_Sebastian benar-benar jago membuat makanan manis seperti buatan restoran bintang lima Prancis malah! Ia hanya benci sayuran. Ia lebih suka mengambil suplemen berisi multivitamin-multimineral atau memakan buah sebagai pengganti sayuran daripada memakan asli 'sayuran'-nya.

Itu gara-gara semasa kecil ibunya sering mencekoki Sebastian dan Seth dengan sayuran. Seth memang merasa baik-baik saja memakannya, tapi tidak dengan Sebastian yang sedari kecil tidak suka dedaunan. Makanya ia begitu trauma melihat begituan.

"Bu, sudah cukup..." keluh Sebastian, sudah jenuh. Ibunya sibuk memasuk-masukkan sayur ke keranjang.

"Sebentar lagi. Nah, beres~! Malam ini kita makan-makanan sehat! Bukan burger atau semacamnya!" ujar ibunya, riang.

Sebastian hanya menghela nafas lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Mereka akhirnya membayar ke kasir dan pulang ke apartemen Sebastian. Sepanjang perjalanan, ibunya sibuk mengingatkan Sebastian mengenai pentingnya hidup sehat dan menginterogasi Sebastian mengenai kebiasaan makan Sebastian.

Itu juga termasuk dengan pergaulan Sebastian—apakah ia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Dan tentu saja Sebastian mengatakan 'tidak' (dengan wajah memerah).

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sebastian kaget mendapati kursi sofa plush di koridor itu di duduki dua orang yang sangat ia kenal_—_keduanya berbincang akrab seakan-akan sudah kenal lama. Sebastian membelalak kaget.

"Ci-Ciel?! Seth! Apa yang tengah kalian lakukan?"

Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh.

Ciel Phantomhive adalah junior Sebastian yang (ehem) ketemu di klub memanah. Ciel berumur 19 tahun, terpaut 2 tahun dengan Sebastian—mereka ketemu karena Sebastian menjadi tutor di klub memanah. Dan alasan mengapa Ciel disini adalah simple, karena seperti yang Sebastian sebutkan ia ada janji dengan temannya sekitar jam 5.

Ciel itu memiliki tubuh mungil dibandingkan usianya. Rambutnya kelabu lembut, dengan mata biru tua membola. Cantiiik sekali—imut-imut. Jangan salah, jika ia memakai pakaian wanita mungkin ia akan lebih cocok.

"Oh, Sebastian? Aku ketemu dengan kakakmu disini!" kata Ciel sambil berdiri bersama kakak dari temannya tersebut. Ibu Sebastian langsung mendatangi Ciel.

"Wah, kau temannya Little-Sebas? Salam kenal ya, maaf kalau Little-Sebas sudah membuat repot selama ini!"

Ciel menahan tawa geli mendengar panggilan 'Little-Sebas'-nya sang ibu pada Sebastian, sementara Sebastian memerah wajahnya.

"Bu! 'Kan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"'Kan sudah kubilang kalau Little-Sebas itu lucu!" argumen ibunya. Sebastian mengerang tidak sabar.

"Apanya yang lucu, bu? Itu terdengar konyol!"

"Kau mau membantah ibumu?!"

"Bu, bu, sudah," lerai Seth sambil membetulkan letak kacamata minusnya. "Malu didengar tetangga..."

Ganti sang ibu men-_deathglare_ anak sulungnya. Seth langsung menyikut Ciel agar ia segera mengenalkan diri supaya sang ibu tidak marah-marah gaje lagi. Ciel hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada ibu Sebastian.

"Salam kenal, saya Ciel Phantomhive, junior Little-Sebas," kata Ciel masih tetap tersenyum geli. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan protes gara-gara memanggilnya dengan _nick_ begitu.

"Kau adik kelasnya? Wah, kau manis sekali, Phantomhive! Maaf ya, kalau Sebastian sudah merepotkan! Ayo, makan bersama kami ke dalam!" ajak sang ibu. Ciel hanya tersenyum sopan mengiyakan, sementara Sebastian membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah mereka semua masuk, sang ibu langsung menyodorkan plastik belanjaan pada kedua anaknya.

"Ini, kalian masaklah di dapur, ibu mau ngomong dengan Phantomhive. Ayo, manis, kita duduk~! Dan kalian berdua sekalian buatkan minuman untuk Phantomhive!" perintah sang ibu, layaknya bos. Sebastian hendak membuka mulut, protes—tapi langsung ditarik Seth kearah dapur. Sesampainya disana, si sulung langsung disembur kemarahan sang adik.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kak?! Nanti ibu ngomong yang aneh-aneh tentangku pada Ciel! Argh, kau ini—"

"Memangnya apa istimewanya Phantomhive sampai kau takut sekali imej-mu hancur?" tanya Seth jahil sambil mengangkat alis—ia mulai membongkar belanjaan. Sebastian hanya menyembunyikan semburat merah pipinya dan ia berniat tidak menanggapi.

"Ya ampun, Ibu membeli sayuran semua—memangnya kita ini kambing harus memakan dedaunan begini?" komentar Seth. "Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai memasak..."

Sebastian menghela nafas untuk entah kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia akhirnya menyiapkan beberapa perkakas.

"Seth, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di London? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Swiss? Kau datang hanya untuk menyaksikan penderitaanku ketika ibu ada, atau bagaimana?"

Seth memberikan pandangan jijik ke Sebastian, matanya yang berwarna hijau tampak menyipit dibalik kacamata minusnya, beradu pada cokelat kemerahan Sebastian.

"Ih, dasar ge-er. Aku datang karena ada pertemuan para dokter untuk membahas beberapa agenda. Yah, tentu saja sebagai bonusnya melihat ibu memarahimu, hahaha~ dasar Little-Sebas yang manja~!" gelak Seth.

**.**

**.**

**Saat makan malam...**

"Little-Sebas itu dulu manja sekali! Jika ibu tinggal sebentar, langsung menangis kencang, ibu sampai kewalahan, hahaha~!" bocor ibu Sebastian pada Ciel, saat mereka duduk makan malam bersama. Ciel yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar cerita-cerita mengenai masa kecil Sebastian.

Sementara itu, Sebastian sudah benar-benar _down_ dengan wajah memerah tomat hanya bisa diam menahan malu di kursinya. Seth memberikan tepukan pundak pada adiknya, tanda ia bersimpati. Yah, meski 'bersimpati'-nya Seth itu mesti diberi tanda kutip.

"Ibu ingat sewaktu Little-Sebas berumur 10 tahun, mengompol saat lomba ketangkasan! Hahaha, mungkin dia sangat tegang ya, ibu bahkan memiliki foto dan videonya! Yah meski menang pada akhirnya, tapi insiden mengompol di tempat umum itu benar-benar lucu!" oceh sang ibu lagi. Ciel menahan tawa geli mendengar cerita itu.

"Bu, sudah dong!" protes Sebastian, tidak tahan sejak tadi ibunya bawel sekali. Ibunya hanya melotot saat anaknya menyuruhnya diam.

"Eh, ini ibu kamu! Enak saja menyuruh ibumu tutup mulut!"

"Tapi bu, ibu menceritakan hal memalukan begitu sudah daritadi!" protes si bungsu lagi.

"Jangan menginterupsi, Little-Sebas! Besok, ibu akan ikut kamu ke kampus!"

"HAAAHH?!" lonjak Sebastian, dari bangkunya. Kaget. "Untuk apa, bu? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Ibu mau melihat bagaimana keadaan pendidikan anak ibu! Pokoknya, ibu akan ikut ke kampus!"

Sebastian rasanya hendak menangis gemas menghadapi over-protektif sang ibu, apalagi ditambah melihat Seth serta Ciel terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa yang sejak tadi merong-rong hendak meledak di tenggorokan.

"Ibu dulu tidak begitu pada Seth!" protes Sebastian lagi. Ibunya hanya mengerut kening, dan semakin cemberut.

"Kakakmu itu teladan dan memang sudah pintar sejak dulu! Jadi ibu tidak khawatir! Ibu melihat kondisimu saat di London begitu mengenaskan—apartemen berantakan, pakaian kotor bertumpuk, memakan makanan sampah, dan sebagainya! Ibu tidak percaya padamu!" tegas sang ibu. Dan Sebastian sepertinya hendak benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Sebastian, ikuti perintah ibumu..." saran Seth sambil nyengir jahat. Sebastian hanya memberikan _deathglare_ pada kakaknya yang berambut perunggu halus tersebut. Jika seandainya pandangan Sebastian bisa mematikan, bisa jadi Seth sudah mati mengenaskan sekarang.

"Kau juga, bantu aku, brengsek!" desis Sebastian, seperti kobra marah. Seth hanya mengangkat bahu—sang dokter tampan itu menolak dengan cara alay yang membuat Sebastian kian sebal.

"Nyonya Michaelis, saya kira itu tidak perlu. Sebastian sangat pandai di perkuliahan..." tiba-tiba, Ciel berbicara membela Sebastian. Sebastian langsung terharu mendengarnya, sementara ibu Sebastian menganggap sebaliknya.

"Duh, Manis—aku tahu kau menjadi teman Sebastian yang baik dan membelanya, namun sebagai seorang ibu aku hanya ingin menenangkan perasaan khawatirku mengenai anak bungsuku," ujar sang ibu. Ciel hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

"Umm... saya hanya berpendapat Sebastian itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan, Nyonya Michaelis..." gumam Ciel. Sebastian berterimakasih pada Ciel dalam hati—sudah membelanya, dan tidak marah pada Sebastian karena janji hari ini batal akibat kedatangan ibu Sebastian.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi ibu ingin melihat dengan mata kepala ibu sendiri. Besok, ibu tetap pergi ke kampus Sebastian!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**.**

**Halo! Terimakasih sudah membaca Your Mother is Coming, Sebastian!**

Yup, ini hanya akan menjadi dua chapter terpisah kok :) karena kebanyakan wordsnya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua chapter. Yah, awalnya sih mau oneshot, tapi gak jadi... ;)

Terimakasih sudah mampir! Kritik yang membangun sangat disarankan—yah, saya kurang mendukung flame, karena flame kebanyakan lebih ke 'menghina' daripada 'saran'. Dan saya rasa flame itu tidak perlu jika kita hendak memberitahu orang kesalahan kita apa, lebih mempan dengan kata-kata yang baik. Bukan kata-kata kasar yang malah membuat orang itu bersedih atau marah—itu justru membuat orang itu tidak berkembang. Menyulut perang, iya.

Saya tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan ini bukan karena kemarin-kemarin saya dapet flame, tapi saya sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya flamers disana-sini, entah di FKI atau DRRR! English Fandom. Saya memang sering mendapatkan flamers, dan saya mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Dan yeah, saya ini bukan anak kecil, yang harus 'dibentak dan ditampar' dulu dengan kata-kata mengerikan agar saya mengerti—seakan-akan saya selama ini melakukan kebodohan terus-menerus hingga harus dimaki-maki. Jadi, mari kita sama-sama berperilaku dewasa, karena kalian juga menghadapi orang dewasa. :)

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca! :D next chapter akan benar-benar bencana bagi Sebastian! XDD

**.**

**Sign,**

**Lea**

"Sebab jiwa mereka adalah penghuni masa depan. Yang tiada dapat kau gapai, meski dalam impian."—Kahlil Gibran, _Sang Nabi._


End file.
